yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Pul Biber 4. Bölüm
Feride Hilal Akın 1. Tur 1. Düello Burcu - Funda - Güliz YETMEDİ Mİ? Söz & Müzik: Güliz Ayla Burcu: Dağıttım orada burada anıları Elimde sağlar kaldı Var gücümle sana seslendim yarım ağız Bir ah çıktı Funda: Sen uykudayken ahh Ben çoktan yenildim bi savaşta Sen uykudayken ahh Çamur lekesi sağımda solumda Güliz: Aldığın verdiğin hesapların bitmedi mi? Bura ne düğün ne yas ölüyorum yavaş yavaş Çektiklerim yetmedi mi? Burcu: Aldığın verdiğin hesapların bitmedi mi? Bura ne düğün ne yas ölüyorum yavaş yavaş Çektiklerim yetmedi mi? Funda: Mevsimi geldi döktüm yapraklarımı Elimde rengim sarı Ağır geldi katamadım yanıma anıları Eski zamanları Güliz: Sen uykudayken ahh Ben çoktan yenildim bi savaşta Sen uykudayken ahh Çamur lekesi sağımda solumda Burcu: Aldığın verdiğin hesapların bitmedi mi? Bura ne düğün ne yas ölüyorum yavaş yavaş Çektiklerim yetmedi mi? Funda: Aldığın verdiğin hesapların bitmedi mi? Bura ne düğün ne yas ölüyorum yavaş yavaş Çektiklerim yetmedi mi? FUNDA yok! Burcu: Aldığın verdiğin hesapların bitmedi mi? Bura ne düğün ne yas ölüyorum yavaş yavaş Çektiklerim yetmedi mi? BURCU yok! Güliz var! İlyas Yalçıntaş 1. Tur 2. Düello Sami - Gökhan - Deha LAFÜGÜZAF Söz: Ozan Turgut Müzik: Gökhan Türkmen Sami: Bıktım seni hatırlatan Anılarımdan Bana kalan arsız rüyalardan Gökhan: Belki sonu hazırlayan Gelgitlerindi Başaramadım hikayem bitti Deha: Belki başka bir adam Hatıranı hiç sormayan Yüreğimdeki seni bir görsen Sami: Canım nasıl yanıyor İçim içim eriyor Sandığın gibi değil geçmiyor Gökhan: Büyükse büyük Değilse lafügüzaf Çıtır çıtır yanmış zaman Geri dönmez mi hiç o an Deha: Derinse derin Değilse lafügüzaf Ne var ne yok benden çalan Çirkin mi çirkin zaman… Sami: Belki başka bir adam Hatıranı hiç sormayan Yüreğimdeki seni bir görsen Gökhan: Canım nasıl yanıyor İçim içim eriyor Sandığın gibi değil geçmiyor Deha: Büyükse büyük Değilse lafügüzaf Çıtır çıtır yanmış zaman Geri dönmez mi hiç o an Sami: Derinse derin Değilse lafügüzaf Ne var ne yok benden çalan Çirkin mi çirkin zaman… Deha: Canım nasıl yanıyor İçim içim eriyor Sandığın gibi değil geçmiyor DEHA yok! SAMİ yok! Gökhan var! Bülent Ersoy 1. Tur 3. Düello İzzet - Arto - Gülben CARTEL Söz & Müzik: Cartel İzzet: Cartel bir numara en büyük Cehennemden çıkan çılgın türk 25 yaşında yüzbinlik araba Nerden geldi bu para en iyisi sorma Arto: Anlamazsan kafan almaz sorma Yaşadığın yeri tanımıyon sorma Hergün savaş caddeler kan Kan bile kırmızı değil karakan Gülben: Karakan yine geldim buraya Hakkınızı arayıp sormaya Geride kalanları uyarmaya Beraber olup carteli kurmaya İzzet: Beraber olup carteli kurmaya Elini vicdanına koyupta söyle Bu hayat ne kadar sürecek böyle Cartel deyipte geçme Bize güvende yanlışı seçme Arto: Kaç kere söyledik biz çocuk sana Bir türlü kulak asmadın lafımıza Hadi bırak onları gel yanımıza Gel gel gel cartele gel Bilmiyorsan sana öğretirler Gel gel gel cartele gel Carteldekiler kan kardeşler Gülben: 95 cartel dile gelir sana Ve şu anda erci-e konuşmakta Cartel yanyana cancana beraber Almanyanın caddelerinden al sana haber İzzet: Durum beter bak cartele saygı göster Bomba rep şeklinde geliyor İpucunu yaktık ateş devam ediyor Ona sana bana buna kuvvet veriyor Arto: Konuşda söylede susmada sende Problemin çözümü bizde ve bende Yabancısın diye seni ezemesinler Cartel almanyanın 3 köşesinde Gülben: Bak bak bak cartel vurup geçer Ama kime vuracağını iyi düşünüp seçer Bütün gece zarlar cartele hazırlar Gibi geliyor ban yoksa şüphen mi var İzzet: Kaç kere söyledik biz çocuk sana Bir türlü kulak asmadın lafımıza Hadi bırak onları gel yanımıza Gel gel gel cartele gel Bilmiyorsan sana öğretirler Gel gel gel cartele gel Carteldekiler kan kardeşler Arto: şlik şlak! erci, karakan, dcp 100% cartel mamamia so pri'es no ligo espaniol motherfucking esta'pre. seniora seceniora mureko mo loveen mero blanco hontre' huetio prozentio e'fes Gülben: baraka se pas'es setia prases en tio ne get ria prases. atalia ve cha baby bom bom is e dres so baba hulenu hale'lulia en pre de İzzet: şlik şlak! bunu koymamız yerine gerek ittifakı kurduk hedefimiz de direk kartalları rezile çevirdik yeter be dedik şimdi size mesajımızı getirdik Arto: şlik şlak! çek elini, dinle, bana bak karakan, erci e, şebekemi kafana tak birliğin önemini öğren tekliği bırak yoksa yersin şebekemin çelik bileğinden bir tokat Gülben: şlik şlak! hadi lan bir adım geri at al sana şebekeden bir nasihat hakikati tat, birbirimizi desteklememiz şart fakat unutma bizi yaşatan tabiat: nakarat: İzzet: Kaç kere söyledik biz çocuk sana Bir türlü kulak asmadın lafımıza Hadi bırak onları gel yanımıza Gel gel gel cartele gel Bilmiyorsan sana öğretirler Gel gel gel cartele gel Carteldekiler kan kardeşler İZZET yok! Arto: cartel kartal gibi havaya kalkar kanadını açıp da göklerde uçar kanlı pençesiyle göçmen gibi yaşar yaşaması için savaşır ve parçalar Gülben: arkadan önden yandan paralar yaralar ama buna gerek yok çünkü cartel'e kardeş lazım hem de dah çok ben çıkıyorum m. ali şebekemden kork Arto: einer für alle und alle für ein das cartel und jetzt pass auf denn wir dringen in dich ein zieh dich warm an und dann lan komm ran denn die dcp zeigt nicht allein was sie kann Gülben: wir haben kararan im nacken und der reim wird dich packen erci e deckt den rücken um den abzug zu drücken jetzt kommt das cartel also macht euch bereit denn es reicht euch die hand wer auch immer ihr seit GÜLBEN yok! Arto: karakan, erci e ve cinayi şebeke buluşup dolaşırız biz her gece çünkü cartel uyumaz hiçkimseden korkmaz kan kardeşler hiçbir zaman ayrılmaz. Arto var! Feride Hilal Akın 2. Tur 1. Düello Ferhat - Murat - Ertunç MAHŞER Söz: Deniz Erten Müzik: Erdem Kınay Ferhat: Yüzüme bakma sakın Yanıma gelme yakın Alevin söndü senin Külü de varsa yakın Murat: Acını bilmezdim Canına ermezdim Sana aşk deryaysa Bir damla vermezdim Ertunç: Yüreğe doyduysan Kadere sorduysan Bu yolun çıkmazdı Ölsemde dönmezdin Ferhat: Olmaz Murat: Yaşanan yaşandı yandık Giden hep kalpten düşer Adını anmam ki artık Kadere yazsam mahşer Ertunç: Yaşanan yaşandı yandık Giden hep kalpten düşer Adını anmam ki artık Kadere yazsam mahşer Ferhat: Yüzüme bakma sakın Yanıma gelme yakın Alevin söndü senin Külü de varsa yakın Murat: Acını bilmezdim Canına ermezdim Sana aşk deryaysa Bir damla vermezdim Ertunç: Yüreğe doyduysan Kadere sorduysan Bu yolun çıkmazdı Ölsemde dönmezdin Ferhat: Olmaz Murat: Yaşanan yaşandı yandık Giden hep kalpten düşer Adını anmam ki artık Kadere yazsam mahşer Ertunç: Yaşanan yaşandı yandık Giden hep kalpten düşer Adını anmam ki artık Kadere yazsam mahşer Ferhat: Yaşanan yaşandı yandık Giden hep kalpten düşer Adını anmam ki artık Kadere yazsam mahşer Murat: Yaşanan yaşandı yandık Giden hep kalpten düşer Adını anmam ki artık Kadere yazsam mahşer Ferhat: Mahşer FERHAT yok! Murat: Kadere yazsam mahşer MURAT yok! Ertunç var! İlyas Yalçıntaş 2. Tur 2. Düello Mehmet - Levent - Koray HOŞGELDİN Söz & Müzik : Hüsnü Arkan Mehmet: Bugün dağların dumanı aralandı, hoş geldin Bugün dağların dumanı aralandı, hoş geldin Levent: Ah ışıklar içinde kaldım, yandım efendim Ah ışıklar içinde kaldım, yandım efendim Koray: Sen bana yangın ol efendim, ben sana rüzgar Tutuşsun gün, yansın geceler, zamanımız dar Mehmet: Sen bana geç geldin, ben sana erken Tutuşsun gün, yansın geceler, vaktimiz varken Levent: Bugün günlerden güzellik, sefa geldin, hoş geldin Bugün günlerden güzellik, sefa geldin, hoş geldin Koray: Ah bu yağmur yalnızlığımmış, dindim efendim Ah bu yağmur yalnızlığımmış, dindim efendim Mehmet: Sen bana yangın ol efendim, ben sana rüzgar Tutuşsun gün, yansın geceler, zamanımız dar Levent: Sen bana geç kaldın, ben sana erken Soyunsun gün, sarsın geceler, vaktimiz varken Mehmet: Sen bana yangın ol efendim, ben sana rüzgar Tutuşsun gün, yansın geceler, zamanımız dar Levent: Sen bana geç kaldın, ben sana erken Soyunsun gün, sarsın geceler, vaktimiz varken LEVENT yok! Mehmet: Soyunsun gün, sarsın geceler, vaktimiz varken MEHMET yok! Koray var! Bülent Ersoy 2. Tur 3. Düello Ezo - Tuğba - Seden DEVLERİN AŞKI Söz: Aşkın Tuna Müzik: Halit Karaduman Ezo: Uykusuz gecenin ortasında Düşüncelerim sana tutsak Uykusuz gecenin ortasında Düşüncelerim sana tutsak Tuğba: Her şeyi kabullenmem çok zor Güneş ayrılıkla doğacak Her şeyi kabullenmem çok zor Güneş ayrılıkla doğacak Seden: Devlerin aşkı büyük olur Ya dağlar yerle bir olacak Ya kıyametler kopacak Ya da dünya batacak Senden öyle ayrılacağım Ezo: Devlerin aşkı büyük olur Ya dağlar yerle bir olacak Ya kıyametler kopacak Ya da bu dünya batacak Senden öyle ayrılacağım Tuğba: Şimdi çok iyi anlıyorum Nefes almak değilmiş yaşamak Şimdi çok iyi anlıyorum Nefes almak değilmiş yaşamak Seden: Ateşlerde yanmak gibi bir şey Böylesi severken ayrılmak Ateşlerde yanmak gibi bir şey Böylesi severken ayrılmak Ezo: Devlerin aşkı büyük olur Ya dağlar yerle bir olacak Ya kıyametler kopacak Ya İstanbul yerinden sallanacak Senden öyle ayrılacağım Tuğba: Devlerin aşkı büyük olur Ya dağlar yerle bir olacak Ya kıyametler kopacak Ya bu dünya batacak TUĞBA yok! Ezo: Senden öyle ayrılacağım EZO yok! Seden: Senden öyle ayrılacağım Seden var! Feride Hilal Akın 3. Tur 1. Düello Gökhan - Mehmet - Gökhan TÜRKİYE Söz: Handan Çivicik Müzik: Mehmet Çelik-Gökhan Turan Gökhan: Doyamadan suyuna havasına Yalın ayak çıktım yola Kalamadım Avrupa Amerika Sonunda bak döndüm sana Mehmet: Az gittim uz gittim Dere tepe düz gittim Çok gezdim çok gördüm Bulamadım ah… Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Yüreğimde canımda Türkiye Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Kalbinin ortasında Türkiye Mehmet: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Yüreğimde canımda Türkiye Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Kalbinin ortasında Türkiye Gökhan: Doyamadan suyuna havasına Yalın ayak çıktım yola Kalamadım Avrupa Amerika Sonunda bak döndüm sana Mehmet: Az gittim uz gittim Dere tepe düz gittim Çok gezdim çok gördüm Bulamadım ah… Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Yüreğimde canımda Türkiye Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Kalbinin ortasında Türkiye Mehmet: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Yüreğimde canımda Türkiye Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Kalbinin ortasında Türkiye Gökhan: Az gittim uz gittim Dere tepe düz gittim Çok gezdim çok gördüm Bulamadım ah… GÖKHAN yok! Mehmet: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Yüreğimde canımda Türkiye Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Kalbinin ortasında Türkiye Mehmet: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Yüreğimde canımda Türkiye Gökhan: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Kalbinin ortasında Türkiye GÖKHAN yok! Mehmet: Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Yüreğimde canımda Türkiye Tüm yolların sonunda Damarımda kanımda Kalbinin ortasında Türkiye Mehmet var! İlyas Yalçıntaş 3. Tur 2. Düello Ebru - Bilge - Sezen KAYIP ŞEHİR Söz: Yıldırım Türker Müzik: Sezen Aksu Ebru: Ardımızda ne hayatlar bıraktık, Kaybolmamak için Kayıp Şehir’de. Bilge: Bu yaban şehirin şefkatine sığındık, Hep yabancı kaldık Kayıp Şehir’de. Sezen: Lodos vurgunu balıklar gibiyiz. Bir şehir usulca kayarmış denize. Ebru: Gurbet de bu şehirmiş sıla da. İstanbul yokmuş meğer bundan başka Bilge: Hasret de buradaymış, vuslatta. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. Meğer ayna da buradaymış anahtarda. Ebru: Hasrette buradaymış vuslatta. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. Meğer ayna da buradaymış anahtarda Bilge: İnce saz değil, hayır, ince sızı bu Şoparın kemanından bir aşk mektubu Sezen: İnce saz değil, hayır, ince sızı bu Şoparın kemanından bir aşk mektubu Ebru: Hasret de buradaymış, vuslatta. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. Meğer ayna da buradaymış anahtarda. EBRU yok! Bilge: Hasrette buradaymış vuslatta. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. İstanbul yokmuş bundan başka. Meğer ayna da buradaymış anahtarda SEZEN yok! Bilge var! Bülent Ersoy 3. Tur 3. Düello Kenan - Sinan - Ferdi BEN GÜZELDEN ANLARIM Söz & Müzik: Kenan Doğulu Kenan: Ben güzelden anlarım Sinan: Gözlerin menekşe bahçesi Bu kadarı fazla gerek yok Sözlerin ipek gül denizi Bu kadarına hiç hiç gerek yok Ferdi: Gözlerin menekşe bahçesi Bu kadarı fazla gerek yok Sözlerin ipek gül denizi Bu kadarına hiç hiç gerek yok Kenan: Hislerim seni ele veriyor Sen sevilecek yarımsın Ellerim hep seni arıyor Yerin yurdun yanımdır Sinan: Hislerim seni ele veriyor Sen sevilecek yarımsın Ellerim hep seni arıyor Yerin yurdun yanımdır Ferdi: Nazlısın hakkındır Buraya yazıyorum benim olacaksın Cilevelisin yakışır Buraya yazıyorum benim olacaksın Kenan: Çok tatlısın çok Seni veren Allah'a şükürler olsun Çok güzelsin çok Ben güzelden anlarım Sinan: Çok tatlısın çok Seni veren Allah'a şükürler olsun Çok güzelsin çok Ben güzelden anlarım Ferdi: Gözlerin menekşe bahçesi Bu kadarı fazla gerek yok Sözlerin ipek gül denizi Bu kadarına hiç hiç gerek yok Kenan: Gözlerin menekşe bahçesi Bu kadarı fazla gerek yok Sözlerin ipek gül denizi Bu kadarına hiç hiç gerek yok Sinan: Hislerim seni ele veriyor Sen sevilecek yarımsın Ellerim hep seni arıyor Yerin yurdun yanımdır Ferdi: Hislerim seni ele veriyor Sen sevilecek yarımsın Ellerim hep seni arıyor Yerin yurdun yanımdır Kenan: Nazlısın hakkındır Buraya yazıyorum benim olacaksın Cilevelisin yakışır Buraya yazıyorum benim olacaksın Sinan: Çok tatlısın çok Seni veren Allah'a şükürler olsun Çok güzelsin çok Ben güzelden anlarım Ferdi: Çok tatlısın çok Seni veren Allah'a şükürler olsun Çok güzelsin çok Ben güzelden anlarım Kenan: Göze geleceksin vallahi Kırkbir kere maşallah Nazar değmez inşallah Sinan: Göze geleceksin vallahi Kırkbir kere maşallah Nazar değmez inşallah Ferdi: Göze geleceksin vallahi Kırkbir kere maşallah Nazar değmez inşallah Sinan: Ben güzelden anlarım SİNAN yok! Ferdi: Çok tatlısın çok Seni veren Allah'a şükürler olsun Çok güzelsin çok Ben güzelden anlarım FERDİ yok! Kenan: Çok tatlısın çok Seni veren Allah'a şükürler olsun Çok güzelsin çok Ben güzelden anlarım Kenan var! Feride Hilal Akın Yarı Final 1. Düello Güliz - Ertunç - Mehmet BİLİRKİŞİ Söz & Müzik: Güliz Ayla Güliz: Neden geçersin hep uzaktan Bizim ki can değil mi? Bıktık kapıda nöbetten İçimiz şişti! Ertunç: Hayranınız ufaktan Hepimiz çok beğendik Ölüyoruz meraktan Bu kimin nesi? Mehmet: Eyvah, yanarım valla', gönlümde tüttün şimdiden Eyvah, ipleri saldım elimden Güliz: Eyvah, yanarım valla', gönlümde tüttün şimdiden Eyvah, ipleri saldım elimden Ertunç: Hadi dans edelim Tut elimi, gidelim Tipe bak, valla' yerim Bilirkişi benim Seni inceledim Şahaneden bir adım öndesin Mehmet: Hadi dans edelim Tut elimi, gidelim Tipe bak, valla' yerim Bilirkişi benim Seni inceledim Şahaneden bir adım öndesin Güliz: Hey bayım, bak bur'dayız Daha ölmedik, ayaktayız Farkedeceksen acilen Bayılayım şur'da! Ertunç: Hayranınız ufaktan Hepimiz çok beğendik Ölüyoruz meraktan Bu kimin nesi? Mehmet: Eyvah, yanarım valla', gönlümde tüttün şimdiden Eyvah, ipleri saldım elimden Güliz: Eyvah, yanarım valla', gönlümde tüttün şimdiden Eyvah, ipleri saldım elimden Ertunç: Hadi dans edelim Tut elimi, gidelim Tipe bak, valla' yerim Bilirkişi benim Seni inceledim Şahaneden bir adım öndesin Mehmet: Hadi dans edelim Tut elimi, gidelim Tipe bak, valla' yerim Bilirkişi benim Seni inceledim Şahaneden bir adım öndesin MEHMET yok! Ertunç: Hadi dans edelim Tut elimi, gidelim Tipe bak, valla' yerim Bilirkişi benim Seni inceledim Şahaneden bir adım öndesin ERTUNÇ yok! Güliz var! İlyas Yalçıntaş Yarı Final 2. Düello Gökhan - Koray - Bilge NET Söz: Bahadır Tatlıöz Müzik: Cüneyt Yamaner Gökhan: Olur olmaz hayallerin Üstüne sislenmiş bir Perde örttü sevgimizin Bak yanık yanık çığlıklarım Duyulmaz oldu sanki dilsizim Koray: Belki çoktan kaybettin sendeki beni Bende vazgeçtim top sende Ne istersen o istiyorsan git Bilge: Benim kadar seni çeken olursa baş tacı et Çaldığın yılları hibe ettim bende net Hayat bu belli olur mu pişman olur da dönersen Vay vay ki ne vay haline Gökhan: Benim kadar seni çeken olursa baş tacı et Çaldığın yılları hibe ettim bende net Hayat bu belli olur mu pişman olur da dönersen Vay vay ki ne vay haline Koray: Vay vay ki ne vay haline Bilge: Vay vay ki ne vay haline Gökhan: Olur olmaz hayallerin Üstüne sislenmiş bir Perde örttü sevgimizin Bak yanık yanık çığlıklarım Duyulmaz oldu sanki dilsizim Koray: Belki çoktan kaybettin sendeki beni Bende vazgeçtim top sende Ne istersen o istiyorsan git Bilge: Benim kadar seni çeken olursa baş tacı et Çaldığın yılları hibe ettim bende net Hayat bu belli olur mu pişman olur da dönersen Vay vay ki ne vay haline Gökhan: Benim kadar seni çeken olursa baş tacı et Çaldığın yılları hibe ettim bende net Hayat bu belli olur mu pişman olur da dönersen Vay Benim kadar seni çeken olursa baş tacı et Çaldığın yılları hibe ettim bende net Hayat bu belli olur mu pişman olur da dönersen Vay vay ki ne vay haline Koray: Vay vay ki ne vay haline KORAY yok! Gökhan: Benim kadar seni çeken olursa baş tacı et Çaldığın yılları hibe ettim bende net Hayat bu belli olur mu pişman olur da dönersen Vay vay ki ne vay haline Vay vay ki ne vay haline Vay vay ki ne vay haline Vay vay ki ne vay haline GÖKHAN yok! Bilge: Vay vay ki ne vay haline Bilge var! Bülent Ersoy Yarı Final 3. Düello Arto - Seden - Kenan HAYIRLI OLSUN (PAKET) Söz & Müzik: Erol Özdamar Arto: Yormadan sevenlere Kasmadan gidenlere Kıymetimi bilenlere Seden: Sihirli o ellere Yaralı yüreklere Kocaman bir selam olsun Kenan: Yormadan sevenlere Kasmadan gidenlere Kıymetimi bilenlere Arto: Sihirli o ellere Yaralı yüreklere Kocaman bir selam olsun Seden: Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Kenan: Yormadan sevenlere Kasmadan gidenlere Kıymetimi bilenlere Arto: Sihirli o ellere Yaralı yüreklere Kocaman bir selam olsun Seden: Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Kenan: Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Seden: Sihirli o ellere Yaralı yüreklere Kocaman bir selam olsun SEDEN yok! Arto: Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Kenan: Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun Bir yaz daha katlanamam uğurlar olsun Kargoya verdim paketi hayırlı olsun KENAN yok! Arto var! Feride Hilal Akın Final 1. Düello Feride - Güliz OLMAZ Söz & Müzik: Kenan Doğulu Feride: Git beni düşünme git, Kalbimi de götür Zaten sende kalsın, Çok yormuşsun çok üzmüşsün Güliz: Git güvenimi götür, İnancımı öldür Son umuda bir tokat da senden olsun, Vur... Feride & Güliz: Olmaz Bu bize yapılmaz Kalbim uslu durmaz Bir çılgınlık yapar Olmaz bu bize yakışmaz Kalbim uslu durmaz Bir çılgınlık yapar Korkarım aşkımın şiddetinden Feride: Git beni düşünme git, Kalbimi de götür Zaten sende kalsın, Çok yormuşsun çok üzmüşsün Güliz: Git güvenimi götür, İnancımı öldür Son umuda bir tokat da senden olsun, Vur... Feride & Güliz: Olmaz Bu bize yapılmaz Kalbim uslu durmaz Bir çılgınlık yapar Olmaz bu bize yakışmaz Kalbim uslu durmaz Bir çılgınlık yapar Korkarım aşkımın şiddetinden İlyas Yalçıntaş Final 2. Düello İlyas - Bilge İNCİRSöz: İskender Külekçi Müzik: Orçun Karamukİlyas: Bu tuzlu meltem mi böyle genzimi yakan Yoksa dokundu mu sarf ettiğin o sözler Çökerken sahile gece sinsi bir duman Birer birer uçurumdan atlar hevesler Bilge: Olacak şey miydi şimdi senin yaptığın Onca işin gücün üzerine bir de bu Geçmiyor boğazımdan inanır mısın? Sen yokken ne ekmek ne de bir yudum su İlyas: İncirler olana kadar kalsaydın bari Onlarca sözden birini tutsaydın bari Beni böyle habersizce alıp giderken Bavuluna kalbimi de atsaydın bari İlyas & Bilge: İncirler olana kadar kalsaydın bari Onlarca sözden birini tutsaydın bari Beni böyle habersizce alıp giderken Bavuluna kalbimi de atsaydın bari İlyas: Bu tuzlu meltem mi böyle genzimi yakan Yoksa dokundu mu sarf ettiğin o sözler Çökerken sahile gece sinsi bir duman Birer birer uçurumdan atlar hevesler Bilge: Olacak şey miydi şimdi senin yaptığın Onca işin gücün üzerine bir de bu Geçmiyor boğazımdan inanır mısın? Sen yokken ne ekmek ne de bir yudum su İlyas: İncirler olana kadar kalsaydın bari Onlarca sözden birini tutsaydın bari Beni böyle habersizce alıp giderken Bavuluna kalbimi de atsaydın bari İlyas & Bilge: İncirler olana kadar kalsaydın bari Onlarca sözden birini tutsaydın bari Beni böyle habersizce alıp giderken Bavuluna kalbimi de atsaydın bari Bülent Ersoy Yarı Final 3. Düello Bülent - Arto GECELER Söz & Müzik: Bülent Ersoy Bülent: Bu sevdanın sonu gelmez sana veda ediyorum Yeni bir sevgili buldum deli gibi seviyorum Arto: Dindi gözlerimde yaşım tuzsuz aşım dertsiz başım Dindi gözlerimde yaşım tuzsuz aşım dertsiz başım Bülent & Arto: Bundan böyle arkadaşım geceler geceler geceler Sırdaşım oldu geceler yoldaşım oldu geceler Bülent: Çilesi yok cefası yok Senin gibi aldatmıyor. kaprisi yok gururu yok Beni her gün ağlatmıyor Arto: Hiç tasam yok aşktan yana yaşıyorum Kana kana Hiç tasam yok aşktan yana yaşıyorum Kana kana Bülent & Arto: Unutturdu seni bana geceler geceler geceler Sırdaşım oldu geceler yoldaşım oldu geceler sırdaşım oldu Geceler geceler Feride Hilal Akın Sürpriz Final Kazanan Feride - Güliz 10 20 30 40 50 İlyas Yalçıntaş Sürpriz Final Kazanan İlyas - Bilge 10 20 30 45 55 Bülent Ersoy Sürpriz Final Kazanan Bülent - Arto 10 20 30 40 49